


Not Sorry

by Friends_dont_lie



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Intimacy, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Passion, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friends_dont_lie/pseuds/Friends_dont_lie
Summary: "I'm not sorry I kissed you." He looked suprised, as much as Dimitri ever did. True to usual fashion, I didn't give him a chance to respond. "I am sorry for why I did it, though." His carefully controlled features faltered, and I knew he wouldn't turn me away now. Instead, he stepped inside to let me through. "It was stupid, in the gym where anybody could see, because I was angry and horny and wanted to prove a point."His eyebrow shot up at that, in the way that I was always jealous of, and he started to talk slowly, carefully. Like I was a wild animal.Maybe I was."While I do appreciate the apology, Rose, you could've waited till morning."
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, so please be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated

I'd only been in front of Dimitri's door once before, under the lust spell. This was entirely different, though, if only a little bit repetitive. I had only kissed him earlier because I was angry and jealous, and he needed to know that, that I wasn't a kid anymore, something I tried so hard not to be with him. I knocked.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you." He looked suprised, as much as Dimitri ever did. True to usual fashion, I didn't give him a chance to respond. "I am sorry for why I did it, though." His carefully controlled features faltered, and I knew he wouldn't turn me away now. Instead, he stepped inside to let me through. "It was stupid, in the gym where anybody could see, because I was angry and horny and wanted to prove a point." 

His eyebrow shot up at that, in the way that I was always jealous of, and he started to talk slowly, carefully. Like I was a wild animal. 

Maybe I was. 

"While I do appreciate the apology, Rose, you could've waited till morning."

"No, I couldn't. I'm not finished." He crossed his arms over his chest, clad only in a white t shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. "I only told you the wrong reasons why I kissed you. I'm about to tell you all the right reasons why I'm going to kiss you, just once more, and then I'll go."

Besides exaperated, there were some barely-there emotions across his face: hope, dread, maybe even a spark of fear, though gone in an instant. "I think you need to leave, Rose," he said, softly. 

"A good reason to kiss you, to start basic, is that I like you. A lot. I don't want to say 'I love you,'" I put my hands up like someone does when they're trying not to scare off an animal, "but I love so many things about you-"

"Rosa, please." His features looked pained, and he almost sounded like he was begging me. It made me pause to consider the moment.

"I love how you love my hair," I continued slower, "and I love your hair. I love the way people say you're a God, and I love it when you move like one." I took a moment. "I love it when I can make you laugh, cause you don't make it easy, comrade-" this earned me a smile- "and I love when you call me Rosa. And today, in the gym, fuck if I didn't love it when you pinned my hand with yours and pressed against me. I told you that you sometimes had to fight to stay in control, but I nearly jumped your bones right then and there."

"While all of this is very nice of you to say, Rose, I can't give you what you want," Dimitri cautiously interrupted. He looked pained, like he was being torn in half. 

"Just let me finish, please," I whispered, and he gave a small nod. An instructor's nod. "Back to why kissing you is a good idea, then. It's a good idea because, while I do wanna jump your incredibly sexy bones, I would be content just sitting and making out. No sexual undertones, just fucking making out. I've never done that with no strings attached, but you make me wanna take what I can get. You make me wanna be nicer, more controlled, but strike faster and harder when I wanna strike. You make me-" I made a face- "responsible." I shuddered. He smiled. So, if it's alright with you, I'm gonna kiss you now." He frowned again but didn't turn me away. While at first, it was hard and cold, he soon lost what little resolve he had left and kissed me back. Slowly, carefully, until I broke away laughing because I had to push myself up with his shoulders to reach him, and he looked down and laughed too, and he picked me up and put my legs around him and turned around to lightly rest my back against the wall while he kissed me again, harder this time.


End file.
